Machine-to-machine communications are ever increasingly becoming a part of modern life. In this regard, machines such as intelligent cars, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, smart utility power meters, etc., are examples of machines that communicate with other machines in everyday life. Many of these machine-to-machine communications rely on communications over a cellular network. A telephony number may therefore be assigned to such a machine, regardless of whether the machine ever actually uses the network.